Love In An Elevator
by FairTaxGirl
Summary: SMUTTY ONE SHOT! Established R&S relationship.


**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Sonomom, for being a wonderful sounding board. She rocks!**

With one hand on the steering wheel of the Porsche, Carlos trailed his other hand slowly up Stephanie's thigh. It was a hot summer night and the dress she had worn to go dancing was short and sexy.

Stephanie had tested Carlos' limits of self-control all night with her flirty ways and the come hither shaking of her hips. She didn't realize it, but Carlos was about broaden Stephanie's horizon in a very bold way.

"You've been teasing me all night, Babe; you know what happens when you torment me like that."

A thrill shot through Stephanie as she recalled past ways that Carlos had 'disciplined' her. She had no idea what he had in mind, but she was definitely game. Stephanie widened her thighs to show him her lack of panties.

"Babe, you've been very naughty, I think it's time I taught you a lesson about showing others what's mine."

"Carlos," Stephanie pouted, "I haven't shown anybody what's yours."

"Babe," he replied while pulling into the RangeMan garage, "you never know what my men can see on the monitors. What would you say if I told you there were cameras in this very car?"

Stephanie gasped in shock. Did he really have cameras in the Porsche and if so, where were they pointed? The thought made Stephanie both anxious and curious. What would the Merry Men think if they could see her and Carlos together so intimately?

Stephanie reached for the door handle and turned to Carlos. "I don't believe you. I think you're just trying to shock me. "She climbed out of the car and strutted toward the elevator.

Carlos followed closely behind her and as they waited, he pressed the thick ridge of his erection into her ass.

"What about the guys on the monitors," Stephanie teased as she moved her hips. "I thought you didn't want them to see what was yours."

"Maybe that's your lesson, Babe."

Stephanie felt a rush of moisture coat her thighs. Would the Merry Men be watching them? Would Carlos really let them see? It both excited and scared her. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize the doors had opened until Carlos ushered her into the elevator and immediately pinned her to the wall. Reaching behind him, he pulled the emergency stop.

Stephanie's squeak of surprise quickly turned into a moan as Carlos dropped to his knees and put his head under her dress. He began gently licking her aching pussy with slow and deliberate strokes that brought her to the edge and back again several times.

Just when she was close once again, Carlos withdrew from under her dress and Stephanie gave a groan of disapproval. She wanted her Carlos induced orgasm and she wanted it now!

"Patience, Babe, I want to be inside you when you come," Carlos growled as he unzipped his dress slacks and pushed them to his knees. As he lifted Stephanie, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Do you think they can see us, Babe?" Carlos whispered into her ear as he thrust into her wet heat. "They're all wishing they were me; wishing they could be moving inside you."

Stephanie was lost in a haze of sexual pleasure. While technically all her private parts were covered, she was never one to be an exhibitionist. With Carlos, she felt herself let go and let him take command of her body.

"I bet everyone is watching now, Babe. I bet they all want to know how you taste, how you feel. Does that excite you, Babe?" Carlos teased as he continued thrusting.

Stephanie was on sensory overload. Between Carlos' talented cock and his dirty talk, she was ready to explode. "Oh, God, Carlos, please don't make me wait any longer," she cried.

"They know, Babe. They know that I'm the only one that puts that look of pleasure on your face. They know that I'm the lucky bastard that gets to have you every night. They know that you're MINE," he growled, pressing down on her clit and Stephanie shattered. Carlos continued with a few more thrusts before following her over the edge.

When their breathing finally returned to normal, Carlos lowered Stephanie to the ground and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you, Babe; you're my whole world."

Stephanie sighed in contentment and laid her head against his chest. "I love you too, Carlos," she replied. "I can't imagine my life without you."

With one hand around Stephanie's waist, Carlos released the emergency stop and the elevator continued upward.

Looking up at Carlos, Stephanie asked, "Did the Merry Men really watch us having sex?"

Carlos smirked and replied, "No, Babe, I scrambled everything the second we stepped inside.

"Whew," Stephanie blew out a quick breath, "I thought for sure I was going to have to hear Lester's mouth tomorrow, and I really didn't know how I was going to handle that."

"I'll always protect you, Babe, even when it doesn't seem like I am."

As the doors opened to the 7th floor, Stephanie snuggled deeper into Carlos' side. "Ready for round two, Babe?"

"Absolutely," she winked. "Maybe this time we can take advantage of your cameras to make a home movie just for us."

"Only if I'm the director, Babe," Carlos responded as he quickly ushered her into their penthouse.


End file.
